Harry Potter and the Reign of the Serpent
by Lecrazyannex
Summary: "I don't want to be here now... I'd rather go rescue Hermione."  Given the chance to return and sit their NEWTs, the trio are set from yet another year of madness.   set after DH
1. Chapter 1

**OK, Hey there :) Well this is my first ever HP fic so it won't be the best but I'm just going to go for this anyway.  
This story takes place after Deathly Hallows, so if you haven't read it, this might not be the best fic to read.. just saying..  
****For the time being, it ignores the epilogue but that might change. It also ignores whatever JK Rowling has said happens next after they leave school. So sorry about that!  
****The characters I have said it involves is Hermione and Ron, but this is only because they are the main pairing, but it is a story with all the characters featured. Like the books it is told in third person, but at the same time it is from Harry's point of view.  
The title of the story may change in time!  
****I'm not sure if this will go very well, but here it is anyway. Please review with your thoughts!**

**Thanks, Leanne !**

* * *

-CHAPTER ONE-

_**New beginnings in Paradise**_

The fog lay low, inches above the ground in a paralyzed fashion. Below, the grass was dry and worn out. It was lifeless, having not lived to its purpose in what seemed like too long. Through the crooked windows into the warmth of the walls, an explosion of emotions filled the air gracefully. The air was tight and unpleasant as if it was limited, although this was not the case; the oxygen around was in full supply. It was there for those who needed it. The Burrow had always seemed to be there whenever Harry needed it. This time round, he was almost certain it was it that needed him most.

Harry sat politely on the edge of the family couch, unwilling to show he was too comfortable. His stomach contracted in what appeared to be a blur of packed emotions. He felt excited. He felt too excited, for his company were quite the opposite. He felt odd and out of place. Their mood brought worry upon him. Everywhere he turned he was reminded of the grief which had been lingering throughout the summer months. He needed to get up and move, feeling it was time for a change of scene. He could not of course, ask for anything more of the Weasley family than what they had given to Harry over the previous years of his life. They were family to him.

"I'll expect you all are following tomorrow's proceedings, correct?" Mrs Wealsey said, using her wand to fold out cloths into neat bundles, "And if indeed, I do suppose none of you have cared to look at the time?"

As Harry expected, nobody replied. Beside him sat Ginny. She simply stared to the floor during her mother's questioning, pretending not to hear. Similarly, Ron who sat opposite Harry ignored his mother and continued to stare out into the cold misty outside. Harry, feeling highly awkward, copied their doing and chose the ceiling directly above him as his object. Concentrating on looking far away, he stared on hard, but his mind travelled nowhere.

"Is nobody listening? I-"

She was interrupted by the sound of someone making their way down the stairs. Harry felt he was not in the right place to turn around and check but soon guessed who it was by the sudden bitterly cold atmosphere. George had made his way down the stairs.

Unlike the George Weasley Harry had grown up to know and love, he said nothing at all. He had in fact, been speechless for most of the summer. Of course Harry knew why but preferred not to let his mind stroll down the way of the terrible deaths. George had become mute without his sidekick, best friend and twin brother. Fred had seemed to complete him.

Fred's face often crawled its way back into Harry's mind. The image of his icy look, the last burst of laughter which stuck upon his face like a stain, haunted Harry. Although the outcome for him that terrifying night, which included his walk into death, had been a success and all of which Harry could hope for, it left a print of sadness in everyone else's lives. He had defeated evil Lord Voldemort. He had won the battle in which he had fought hard and then rightly achieved his glory. Harry's life was all a wondrous thrill; one in which the Weasley's found hard to appreciate with a man down.

Never the less, they had let him stay with them over the summer months. Whether, as Harry assumed, it had been to take their minds off their tragic loss or whether the reason was because they just cared was unclear.

Harry thought the world of them but had not yet came up with a way to thank them. Of course he had to position himself carefully just in case he was hit by one of Mrs Weasley's bursts of emotions in which involved endless hours of crying. Harry could not have expected anything more of them at all.

George, who had only been down to fetch a glass of water, began to make his way up the stairs again. Harry who had only taken a quick glance at him, still looking at the ceiling, had for the first time noticed his thinner appearance. Not only did his body look thinner as if losing much weight, but also the ginger hairs which usually bounced around with him in glee were looking dull, thin and lifeless. He looked the part of a broken man.

"Yes well, as I was - erm - saying," Mrs Weasley began again, "I really do think you should all make your way to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for you all and we all got to be strong and-"

"-she's not here yet Mum." Ron's voice was low and barely above a whisper, but loud enough for them all to hear.

Mrs Weasley sighed, stalling time before which she would have to respond, "I'm sure she's maybe just changed her mind. Perhaps she wanted to spend this last night - you know - with her parents."

Ron's feelings did not move and aside from his lips, his face stayed still, "Or she's not managed to-"

"-Ron, Ron.. why don't you stay here just for a little while longer then, just in case. Harry dear, if you don't mind staying with him too. Ginny, I think you should go straight to bed."

Ginny did so without a protest and Mrs Weasley gave them a wave as she followed her, "Do not stay up all night boys. If she isn't here, do not panic. She'll be just fine I'm sure. Just remember, the Hogwarts express will be waiting for you tomorrow, not a good start back if you happen to miss the bloody thing! Goodnight boys!"

Harry watched as she too climbed up the stairs and as soon as she was out of sight, relaxed a little. 'The Hogwarts Express'. Once again, his insides began to squirm with excited but he made sure his face showed nothing. He would be returning to the one place in recent years that he most considered home. The plans had been prepared. Although he was now at the age he should have left school, Professor McGonogall announced that due to last year's 'events', anyone who should have sat their NEWTs last year but could not complete the course could have the opportunity to return. This would mean there would be a much larger seventh year, that is to say if many returned. Harry knew a lot of people were not enlightened by the idea of being there again. It brought sour memories of loss and pain to many. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that Ron and Ginny, after their loss, agreed to accompany him back. For Harry, Hogwarts was a place of normality and delight. He had spent most of his happiest times there. As for the toughest times, the good seemed to over look them. He was ready to return. The famous express would leave the following from King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4. This year, there had been a different plan set for the usual first night at Hogwarts. Due to the mess and destruction of the school following the battle held before the previous summer only fifth, sixth and seventh years were to come up for the first couple of days to help prepare the school for the younger students. How they were to do such a thing as big as repair an ancient old castle, Harry was unsure. He knew there would probably be some secret spell on how to do it but whatever it was, he was willing. He needed back to Hogwarts.

"She should be here, shouldn't she? Hermione? She should be here by now..." Ron spoke, eyes still fixed upon the window, breaking Harry's chain of thought.

"Hmm, maybe. But I'm sure you're mum is right. Remember, she spent a year away from her parents, every second together now will be special to her.

Harry spoke from experience. Although he could not just as easily bring his parents back as Hermione could, whenever he had seen them before he had wished for the moments to be never ending. Whether it was being able to see them in mirrors, or after turning stones or just dreaming they were beside him.

"I," Harry began, "I, well, erhm. How- How do you feeling about, you know, going back?"

This was a pointless question but the awkward silence was annoying Harry. He was too excited to be still.

"I'm ok. I'm not exactly looking forward to it, but it will be good to get back I suppose. It might, or would have been different if you know, Fred was meant to be going too. Because I know he shouldn't have been there with me, it won't feel as if he's missing really, unlike how it feels here."

Harry nodded in knowing way. He understood exactly how his best friend felt.

"What about you?" Ron asked, "Do you mind? After what happened there..."

"I feel good about going back," Harry answered honestly, "its weird isn't it, this being the first year without the threat of Voldemort. I mean, even before he returned to his usual self he was still there."

It was true that Harry had been coping amazingly well since the final battle. Not once had his scar prickled in its usual way. He had felt like a new and improved version of himself. Voldemort was no more. Harry was a 'normal' wizard again. He guessed that he may receive some attention at first seeing as he was the person to save them all, but sooner or later that would die down. He had no missions or riddles to tackle. He was just an ordinary wizard returning to school to get their grades.

He continued, "I think we just got to go, work our best in subjects and just try and enjoy it. This is an unusual thing too, getting another year. It's like another chance."

Ron just made subtle facial responses, completely silent.

"And I wonder if we'll be in mixed classes with the other seventh years, you know the true seventh years. We could easily end up in one of Ginny's classes!" Harry had been trying all summer to drop in small hints on how he was still completely in love with Ron's sister.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Harry could not tell at first whether this was said in an angry way but as a small grin was placed across his cheeks, Harry relaxed a little.

"Harry, I know you like her and I really do trust you with her but-"

"-but she's your little sister and you care for her. I understand."

"Well, I wasn't going to word it in quite as airy-fairy, lovey-dovey a way as that, but yes. She's, you know, my sister."

Harry could not describe in words the relief he felt. Ginny Weasley was his vision of perfection. Everything from her appearance to personality was flawless. Her long red hair and pale complexion gave Harry's stomach twitches. Her strong hearted being was just what Harry liked. He was not interested in girls who liked to act vulnerable and pathetic. He preferred girls who could be themselves as well as bold, and willing. He preferred girls like Ginny.

Harry had just realised how dark the room he was in had actually become. It was past midnight, or at least he was sure it was. He had of course hoped that Hermione, who they were waiting for, would turn up soon but he had the strange feeling she was not going to. He had not seen much of Hermione over the summer months which was a extreme change to him seeing as he had spent every moment of everyday the previous year with her while on the search for horcruxes. She had told them that she was away to search for her parents whom she had sent to Australia in aid to protect them from the dark times. She had, however, promised that as usual, she would return and spend the night before returning to school at the Burrow.

Harry could feel Ron's uncomfortable feelings fill the room. He was agitated. Ron had strongly cared for Hermione, just as Harry had been, but had an uneasy feeling when she was not around. He sensed things were not suitable for Hermione to trek around the world in search of her parents alone, but lost his battle trying to persuade her otherwise.

It had only just dawned on Harry that silence had struck the room once more.

"I wonder who'll teach Defence against the Dark Arts this year," said Harry, knowing that the job had not been safe while Voldemort had been around.

"Poor soul I say. I wonder what-"he paused clearly distracted by something in his view, "What on earth?"

Harry turned his head around to the window in which Ron had been staring out of. It was not difficult to notice what had shocked Ron. Outside, behind the packed layers of fog, a silver ball of light was heading towards them. It was building up speed, and was soon racing to get to the house. For one small moment Harry's mind echoed 'Not more trouble'.

Within seconds, the ball of light had reached them. It glided through Ron's window and stopped suddenly once directly above them. The small rounded shape then stretched upwards and outwards to take the appearance of a person. It became apparent to Harry that it was a Patronus, in the shape of Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was weak and perplexed.

The silver, transparent Hermione who stood inches above the carpet, looked onwards past Harry. She, or it, did not look very lifeless, seeing as it was only a Patronus and not a person.

She spoke as if her body and mind were asleep and only her eyes and mouth could move. "Harry, Ron, I am truly sorry I could not join you tonight. I am not having an easy time at the moment and really need to spend tonight where I am right now. I will try to meet you both at Platform 9 ¾ tomorrow, but if I can't do not worry about me. It may be a few days before I return to Hogwarts. I am sorry and I just hope both of you are doing well. I'll see you both soon, take care."

"What does she mean by that?" Ron spoke out as soon as the silver Hermione faded away, "She's not having an easy time? Do you think she's in trouble? Maybe she needs help..."

"Ron, it's ok!" Harry replied hastily, "Come on, you know Hermione isn't stupid. If she needed assistance she'd ask for it. This proves she's ok, doesn't it?"

"But what could she mean when she said she wasn't having an easy time? See Harry, I knew something was up, she wouldn't have just not turned up tonight without reason. It's Hermione we're talking about. "

"It'll be something to do with finding her parents I presume."

"But she's a witch. An incredibly, intelligent witch. Why would she struggle finding someone? I bet she's been captured or something and she's too afraid we go looking for her."

"No, no Ron. It's all ok. She'll be fine. Just trust that if she were in danger she'd ask for our help."

Harry was for some reason completely confident in his conclusion. He was calm because he felt Hermione would indeed seek their help if in need. He knew Hermione well. She was one of his best friends. A close best friend. Unlike Ron with whom Harry often had most fun with but on occasion found himself falling out with, Hermione was the type of person Harry could easily talk to and would very rarely argue with. As Harry analyzed the situation, he found that he reminded himself of someone he had been close to. His attitude was one similar to his late Head Master Albus Dumbledore. He felt that he too would have been calm and would have had much trust in a friend. It was the first time Harry thought about how Dumbledore's sometimes infuriating manner had brushed on to Harry.

Ron on the other hand, was thinking of anything but the late Head Masters way of reacting. Harry could see the different situations running through Ron's mind. He was able to receive a clear view of the debate going on inside his friends head through his eyes.

"I don't mean to be like this Harry," he said. Once again his voice was not much louder than whisper, "It's just , after Fred, and Tonks and Lupin and everyone else lying in the Great Hall that cruel day. After that moment Voldemort announced you as dead. After Bellatrix threatened to kill Hermione... I just can't go through any of that again. I know I must sound selfish going off like this when I'm not the only one who went through it, I just don't want it back. I care about Hermione, I mean I really care."

"You're not selfish Ron," Harry's voice somehow managed an even quieter level than Ron's, "You're anything but selfish. I do understand you, I feel the same. Hermione has done a lot for both of us, she doesn't deserve anything bad in return. I could not go through any more deaths either, it would be too much. But Ron, I truly believe that she'll be fine. You said it yourself, she's an intelligent witch. She knows we'd be here if she needed any assistance, so just relaxed. She's fine, really she's just fine."

Ron could not find the correct words to respond. Harry could tell he was not fully convinced as of yet. Harry decided to push the conversation forwards, beyond Hermione's safety.

"So, what's happened with you and Hermione? After the kiss, during the battle?" Harry tried to smile, just so Ron could be encouraged to speak.

"Well, we'll have to see. I haven't really had the chance to speak to her properly," he replied. To Harry's relief, he sounded a little more cheery.

"Well then, what do you hope to happen when you get that chance?"

"I hope she tells me she likes me just like I like her."

"I can tell you right now she does. You didn't see her after you left last year during our search for the horcruxes. She was broken without you. But please, when you do decide to get together, no constant kissing..."

"I'll make that deal as soon as you promise not to have your tongue stuck in my little sister's throat every time I look at the pair of you, ok?"

They both laughed. It felt good to be happy together for once.

Ron had somehow managed to fall asleep where he was on the couch, leaving Harry awake and alone. The room was now darker than ever, so much so it was a struggle to see Ron's outline but from his usual snoring, Harry knew he was fast asleep. Harry tried to position himself in a way he could fall asleep but was struggling to make himself comfortable. He stared back up to the ceiling once more. His soon found that his eyes could not stay shut. He was too restless and still desperately excited. He glanced back to Ron, a little annoyed he had left him wide awake. He wondered what he could have been dreaming about. Could he be having another nightmare, re-living the moment his elder brother died, or was he in a paradise somewhere with Hermione. Harry now forced his eyes shut too, imaging Ron's paradise.

_The grass was green and the sky was blue. _The atmosphere was simply wonderfully. Harry found himself lying down, completely relaxed as if waking from a long and needed sleep. He decided to lift his head to see the company he was in. As he somehow expected, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way towards him. Ginny's quick walk broke into a run until she reached Harry when she bent down beside him and started to kiss him. She climbed more and more towards him and soon her full weight lay on top of him. She ran her fingers through his short spikes of hair and in return he twisted the ends of her long, red locks around his hand.

They continued until the sound of Ron's voice broke the moment, "Steady on will you? That is my little sister your snogging the face off you know!"

Everyone laughed in reply to Ron's comment.

"What do you think Harry would do if he looked over here and saw us snogging? Expect us to stop?" Hermione said, still holding him.

"Hmm, we'll see won't we."

They too began to kiss. Before Harry knew it though, the two couples settled down and found them all now lying side by side on the perfect green grass.

He was not sure how long they were there for or whether there was much conversation between them, but he knew he loved every minute of it.

"We should start a game of Quidditch going," Ginny announced," Seeing as you're happiest when you're playing it Harry. I see it in your face. You love it."

"Yeah, you're right. I do really love it," Harry replied truthfully.

"Well," said Ron sitting up, "Grab your broom and get going."

From nowhere Ron managed to pull out a brand new Firefox which Harry recognized to be his. Without much memory of actually leaving the ground, Harry was suddenly in a game of Quidditch. It was no longer the four of them, but a whole team of Gryffindors surrounded him on brooms. He saw Katie Bell, Angelina Johnston, Oliver Wood, Cormac McLaggen and many other faces. They were all wearing their usual uniform. There were hoops on both sides and even a team of opponents. Harry soon noticed the team opposite were all Slytherins but unlike his team they were not wearing their robes but instead dressed as clowns. They were not the scary type of clowns but the kind of clown it was easy to laugh at. Harry smiled as it soon became apparent they were playing like clowns too.

"Go on Ron!" Hermione was standing by the pitch waving her scarlet and gold scarf. Beside her Harry noticed stood Lavender Brown, an ex girlfriend of Ron's. She did not look her usual self. She had become fat, her had hair turned green and she had numerous spots the size of her fist covering her face. Now Harry took notice of Hermione's appearance. She looked more beautiful than ever. Although the wind blew gently, her hair sat perfectly. Her smile lit up her face in the most glorious way.

Harry heard a loud cheering and as he looked to see what was going on, he saw both Fred and George Weasley climb onto brooms then fly off and join the rest of the team. He watched as Ginny flew towards them to greet them. Everyone had a large grin painted to their faces. Without meaning it, he was flying alongside Ron back to where Hermione was. Lavender Brown had vanished from sight. Within seconds, the Quidditch match behind them became quieter and soon all Harry was involved with was his conversation with his best friends.

"Blimey, this wonderful isn't it?" Ron commented.

"Yes Ronald, it really is." Hermione added, "Oh and by the way Harry, thanks for finally freeing all the house elves! I'm really grateful that you care about S.P.E.W ! Just look at them all!"

Harry turned around and instead of the quidditch game he had expected to see, a group of house elves were joyfully dancing.

"It is Harry Potter!" Harry heard a familiar voice within the crowd. Examining further, he discovered it was Dobby. "Sir, on behalf of my friends and fellow elves, we want to thank you. We will be eternally grateful! "

Harry was unsure as to what he had done but it seemed to make many people around him happy which he was most pleased about.

"Everyone's loving you today Harry," Ron said positively.

"Hmm.. yeah," Harry replied, but his eyes were fixed on a burst of smoke which had erupted in the distance. From this cloud, a group of five people came striding towards him followed by a Snowy Owl. In the middle was a woman with long, dark red hair. Holding her hand was a man much similar in appearance to Harry. Seeing them as a pair made it easy for him to realise who they were. The closer they came to him, the more detail he could make. Beside them was Sirius, walking alone but with pride and Lupin holding Tonk's hand, smiling back happily at Harry.

Harry was ready to greet them. He felt so keen to embrace them all. He started to walk hoping to meet them sooner.

"Harry!" Ron called out forcing Harry to stop.

"What is it?" he replied impatiently, turning around.

"Harry!"

"What?"

Harry's eyes shot open. Above him stood Ron, shining the end of his wand towards him.

"We fell asleep Harry! If my mum finds out we slept down here and not up in bed she'll kill us for not having a good night's sleep! Come on."

Harry, barely awake, followed Ron up the stairs and into his bedroom. He lay down on a bed and before he knew it he was fast asleep once again. To his disappointment, he did not return to his paradise. The only good thing about the rest of his sleep was his mind was not with Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**So hello to anyone who has stumbled across this. First and foremost, I'm sorry it's not very good, especially this chapter because it's very short. Once again this is my first Harry Potter story so I still have some learning to do. This story is going to be my summer project really but I've planned it all out. It is to be in two parts. Can I also correct a mistake from chapter one? It says Hermione didn't look lifeless, when I really meant she did. This is pretty important, so yeah. Please review your thoughts****, leannex**

* * *

-CHAPTER 2-

_**This is it**_

"-Ronald Weasley get out of your bed now! I am warning you boy!"

Harry struggled to open his eyes but once he had, was greeted by Mrs Weasley standing at the door frame, "Harry dear, I do advise you get up, you don't want to be late on your first day back." She gave a last warm smile at him before leaving.

"pffft, never nice to me like that she is," Ron whined before turning his body around to face Harry and resting his head back down on his pillow, ignoring everything his mother had said.

Harry sat up and fixed his squint glasses which he had somehow managed to fall asleep with on. 'Today's the day' a voice echoed in his mind. 'It's today'. He swung his legs off the bed and crawled towards his packed trunk, feeling the need to open it once again.

"Blimey Harry," Ron said behind his back, "You really are keen aren't you?"

"I just want a little normality. I feel good when I'm at Hogwarts, like it's where I belong."

"I'd join you in feeling that way mate but to be honest, there is no where I'd rather be than right here in this cosy bed."

"Fair enough," Harry replied, passing the comment. His books that Mrs Wealsey had kindly got for him from Diagon Alley were piled to the one side of his trunk. On top was a book which seemed to really catch Harry's eye. He picked it up carefully, as if not to spoil the new book. A fresh copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _lay in his hands. It had no messy tips or notes sprawled across the pages whatsoever. Harry knew that this year there would be no cheats at all; he would have to just do his best by himself if he was ever to become an auror, which was his ultimate goal.

"Ronald Weasley?" A yell came from downstairs.

"Urghhhhh. I'm coming!" He replied in equally as loud a voice, "I guess we'd better go... before she decides to really blow."

Ron got up and headed towards his door and Harry followed behind.

"Hey, did Hermione not show up?" Harry and Ron both turned to see Ginny standing outside her own door. She was still in a violet night dress and her red hair had been messily brushed to the one side. Harry couldn't help but smile, for she looked so naturally beautiful. There was no tricks, no make-up. She was plain Ginny, just as Harry liked.

"That's right! Hermione! Mum?" Ron raced down the stairs leaving them both standing alone.

At first Harry was completely speechless until after a couple of mumbles, remember what she had asked, "No, Hermione sent us a message saying she couldn't come. She says she's not having an easy time at the moment. Promises to be back soon."

"Oh, well what do you think she means by that?" Harry had not noticed that they were both edging towards each other slowly.

He shrugged in reply to her question. "So how do you feel about going back to school?"

"Hmm... I'm ok about it. Hey! We might just be in the same class seeing as we're both sitting NEWTs."

"Yeah I thought that too! Or well, the thought crossed my mind, not that I sat and really thought..." His words died away in embarrassment.

"Yeah Harry, I know what you mean," Ginny said confidently, taking hold of his wrist, "I hope we are in the same classes."

"Yeah, me too," Harry replied honestly. He could feel his neck beginning to sweat.

"Harry dear! Breakfast!" Mrs Weasley called and Ginny let go of his wrist, gave him a last smile just as her mother had done and walked back to her room.

"Ron, I promise you'll she'll be ok! Hermione is a smart witch. She'll know what she is doing!"

Harry could hear Mrs Weasley as he got nearer and nearer the kitchen.

"But Mum, she said herself that she's not having an easy time! Do you even know where she is? She's in Australia, by herself!"

"If your plan is to make me feel any worse about forbidding you to go, you can just stop trying Ronald Weasley. I had my reasons and explained them all to you clearly. It was Hermione's choice to do what she did and I was not having any of my sons trailing around the world after her. It's not completely safe out there, not as of yet," Mrs Wealsey's voice was calm and extremely monotone. It was not like her usual complaining self, which Harry knew meant she was being serious.

"Oh so if it had been the other way about and I had been made to send you half way across the world to keep you safe because you were a muggle, would it then be ok for me to go? Don't you see the reasons I had?"

"Miss Granger's parents are not your parents and I do not appreciate the manner in which you are speaking to me in and I am sure your father won't either."

"Yeah, just see me caring." Ron threw down the piece of toast he had been waving around in his hand and left, once again abandoning Harry with yet another family member. This time however, Harry was not attracted at all to the female standing in front of him, but after a closer study of her face he noticed she was starting to cry. She quickly turned to face the window. Her arms that were pressed on the kitchen worktops were the only part of her body keeping her from falling down. Harry was not sure of what to do. He could either run or he could try to comfort her, knowing he would be caught in one of her 'turns'.

"Harry, I'm sorry you have to see this happening," she made his choice for him, "I know things have been, well, tight this summer. There has been a lot of tension."

"That is understandable Mrs Wealsey and I- I well just want to say thank you for everything. Not just this summer, but for everything you have ever done for me..."

Harry knew he had to thank her sooner or later. He was not sure how many other chances he would have staying at the burrow. After school he was hoping that all going well he would go for Auror training and perhaps live on his own. He thought that it would be best to seize the opportunity and possible cheer her up by doing so.

"Oh Harry!" She practically ran at him with arms wide open, "It has been a pleasure, every second of it. I enjoy having you here! I hope you don't mind me saying, but you are like another son, really I see you as that."

"I- I appreciate that and I see you all as family. The closest I've had."

"Oh Harry!" She gave him another hug, tears still streaming from her eyes. Harry was almost certain she wouldn't ever let him go until Mr Weasley walked through the back door.

"Good morni- Oh whatever is the matter?" He had noticed the tears on Mrs Weasley's face just as he was about to steal a slice of toast from the table.

"Nothing Arthur, nothing at all," Mrs Wealsey replied, trying her best to smile, "Harry just said thank you for everything we have done for us in the most beautiful way and well, Ron's acting up a little again but I suppose he is just nervous. Hermione hasn't returned from her trip, you see."

"Still not back? I thought she left early July?"

"Yes, yes she did Arthur."

"Well I didn't hear of anything happening in Australia at the Ministry. She'll be ok I'm sure."

"I hope Ron can just see _why _we didn't allow him. Now," she turned her attention back to Harry, "Grab some toast and go get ready dear, we really mustn't be late."

Harry did as he was told and left as Mr and Mrs Wealsey continued to speak of Ron's attitude. Careful not to make too much sound, Harry tiptoed up the stairs. He had been trying his best to keep as unnoticed as possible while staying at the Burrow, intending to make as little a fuss as possible. He shoved the remains of his toast into his mouth and headed straight for Ron's room.

"Ron?" Harry decided it would be best to knock even though it had been his room over the summer.

"Yeah?"

Harry slowly pushed open the door to see Ron sitting before his trunk, "Are- are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just... they don't understand! I need to get going, I hate this place."

Harry had no reply to Ron's comment, leaving an awkward pause.

"What time is it anyway?" Ron asked a couple of seconds later.

"It's past nine."

"Great, we can get going soon," he picked up some clothes and left the room.

Harry carefully sat on the edge of his bed. He could feel that there had still been an empty feeling in the air, more so being the day it was. He had often been left while they had sorted themselves out. He did not, of course, mind. He understood the situation. They had lost a beloved son and brother so they were bound to act in this way.

The time soon came in which they had to leave to make it to Platform 9 ¾ in time. Harry had got dressed into casual jeans and a red and white stripped top, although his Gryffindor robes had been placed at the top of his school books, inside his trunk.

"George?" Mrs Weasley yelled up the stairs.

Harry stood with Ron and Ginny, bags packed and ready to leave.

"George, just to let you know we're leaving now! OK?"

As Harry expected, there was no reply.

"Should I go speak to him?" Mr Weasley asked his wife.

"No, I'm sure he'll be fine," she replied, slowly shaking her head, "Now, we should really be off. Everyone got everything? No one forgotten anything? Ron?"

Her facial expression lightened a little as she playfully ruffled Ron's hair.

"Molly dear, I think it's about time we show them the car, don't you?" Mr Weasley looked genuinely delighted with himself.

"The car?" Ginny asked, clearly perplexed.

"Well I thought seeing as we had decided money would no longer be a worry to us, we would treat ourselves."

"No no no, you're dad thought we could treat ourselves, I'm still not convinced," Mrs Weasley added, half joking.

"Well.. just wait till you all lay eyes on the beauty - just picked her up this morning," Mr Weasley lead them all out the front door.

"Her? It's a car and you're calling it a 'her'?" Ron spoke, rolling his eyes.

"Yes I am Ronald, she is a beautiful looking car!"

As soon as they were all outside staring out onto the field, Harry could see what he meant. In front of them sat a royal red, low, soft top car. It matched the look of a muggle's sports car.

"Arthur?" Mrs Weasley screeched, "This must have been too much money! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," he placed his arm around her back, "That there is more to life than worrying about money. We need a car. I wasn't going for anything cheap, I wanted a perfectly good car. I've not spent so much that we wont be able to eat, so we'll be alright."

"She is beautiful!" Ron was standing towards to car, stroking her side.

"And I've made sure that her invisible mode does actually work so we can fly without concern that we can be seen by muggles! Her boot," he continued walking to the back end of the car and pressing a button so it would open, "Is fit with an Undetectable Extension Charm so we can more or less put in as much stuff as we want!"

"Hermione used that charm last year with her bag." Harry was thinking it but Ron had actually said it. The atmosphere turned sour.

"Yes, well, h-hand me your trunks and get inside."

One by one they did what they were told. Harry's inside were now ready to burst with excitement but he did not want his outer self to reflect this. He tried his best to stay calm during the car ride to King's Cross Station but whenever he spoke there was evidence of his excitement. Ron, however, was still sulking as he had been. He did not say much other than when asked by his mum whether he was looking forward to returning, a grunt to suggest he wasn't.

"Now, remember to write all of you!" Mrs Weasley began as they retrieved their trunks from the car and began walking to the entrance of King's Cross Station. It had been a much smoother ride than any other Harry could remember having with the Weasleys.

"Just because you're all grown up now and in your final year doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you, ok?" she continued, "You too Harry dear!"

"Ofcourse Mrs Weasley!" Harry said, once again sounding a lot more cheerful than he had hoped. She replied with a thankful smile.

"Now, you first Ron?" Mr Weasley said as they approached the wall which would lead them to platform 9 3/4. Harry felt a weird sensation as he remembered the first time he had met the Weasleys there. If someone had told him them that he would have defeated the most powerful wizard of all time and still manage to return all these years later, passing the wall with the same people he did back then, he knew he would not have believed it.

"Sure," Ron said taking a run and disappearing and Harry followed.

From a first look it was clear there was not many people as there should have been.

"Woah, it's dead here," Ginny commented as she entered the platform, "I know it's only fifth, sixth and seventh years, but still... this is an awful amount!"

Harry watched as Ron immediately began looking around.

"Ron-" Harry wanted to say something to comfort him but couldn't find the right words.

"Why is she not here? Something has happened, I'm telling you. She's been captured or something. I just know it."

"Ronald now, don't panic," his mum began, rubbing his shoulder.

"-don't panic? Don't panic? Mum you were the one saying it's dangerous out there and now you're saying not to panic? She'll be captured somewhere and will be getting tortured!"

"Ron, she said she might not be back in time to get the train," Harry said, remembering her words, "and she said not to worry."

"I just don't have a good feeling about it, she shouldn't be gone for this long and she said she wasn't 'having an easy time'."

"Well if she doesn't arrive in the next few days, write to me and I'll check if anything is going on at the Ministry, but I really don't think you need to worry Ron," Mr Wealsey spoke, trying to end the conversation, "Now of you go or you'll miss the train!"

After all the good bye hugs, the three of them entered the train and found a compartment to themselves.

"I don't want to be here now... I'd rather go rescue Hermione." Ron said his last words before resting his head on the window and closing his eyes.

Harry looked to Ginny who stared directly back at him. He knew she could sense his excitement.

"This is it, we're going back."

"This is it," Ginny replied, taking hold of his hand. He smiled back at her as the train left the Platform for what would be his final time.


End file.
